Mutt of the Underworld
by ShadowKing042
Summary: Please note this title is probably not going to be the permanent title I just couldn't think of a better one, also will add characters after they appear so characters will change over time. OP OC Don't Like Don't Read OCxHarem, will update Summary later, OC is descendant of many clans more info as story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Please note that in this story the ages of some of the characters are changed, please also note the unfortunate incestous fact that with only 34 pillars remaining as the young devils are in this story 5 generations down (except Vali he is a generation 3 because it goes original devils, generation 1 which is their children, generation 2 is those children's children and so on) there could only possibly be 2 unrelated devils in the entire underworld and seeing as there are 34 pillars remaining still and most of them had at least 2 children that means best case scenario and a couple is likely to be double third cousins. In this story that math is important as from there we will define something as incestous if it is anything closer than second cousins.**

(3rd Person POV)

(one hundred years before the beginning of the Great War)

(Lucifaad)

(Gathering of the seventy six lead devils (72 Original Pillar Heads and 4 Original Maous))

"Attention Devils as you know we are going to soon be headed off to war and Beelzebub came up with an ingenious idea" Lucifer said, his plan ensures the survival of devils. We will make a devil who is a descendant of every pillar and us the four maous." Lucifer announced. "Lucifer, 76 isn't a number that can be bred down to 1 devil" Astaroth says. "150 devils will enter into the experiment, 128 of which will end up being ancestors of the final miracle devil; whose name shall be; _Cra Daemon Bael Agares Vassago Gamigin Marbas Valefor Amon Barbatos Paimon Buer Guison Sitri Beleth Leraje Eligos Zepar Botis Bathin Sallos Purson Marax Ipos Aim Naberois Glasya-Labolas Buné Ronové Berith Astaroth Forneus Foras Asmoday Gäap Furfur Marchosias Stolas Phenex Halphas Malphas Raim Focalor Vepar Sabnock Shax Viné Bifrons Uvall Häagenti Crocell Furcas Balam Alocer Caim Murmur Orobas Gremory Ose Amy Oriax Vapula Zagan Valac Andras Flauros Andrealphus Cimerius Amduscias Belial Decarabia Seere Dantalion Andromalius Lucifer Beelzebub Leviathan Asmodeus Tsirhc_. He shall be called _Cra Daemon the Tsirhc_." Beelzebub said speaking up to silence the other devils. "Out of curiosity how will the number that each clan sends be determined for neither 128 nor 150 is divisible by 76" Beleth inquires nonchalantly, knowing that regardless of the method of ranking and way of distribution as the 13th pillar and a devil holding the rank of king he would have at least two representatives in the 150 which makes him at worst case scenario having 1 devil per 75 devils and seeing as 128 would be used he would have at least 1 of his clan take an ancestor slot insuring the survival of his clan. "Your title will decide the number of devils you shall put in the experiment and the reason we are using 150 devils is because otherwise we might end up with all male or all female devils after two or three generations." Lucifer said.

(a week after the first Lucifaadan meeting)

(Lucifer's castle in Lucifaad)

(Devils Present: Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Zekram Bael, Balam, Belial, Beleth and Viné)

"It is time we started talking about _Project Siseneg_ and it's true purpose" Lucifer said. "Yes Cra will house the blood of all the devil bloodlines and will be extremely useful for purposes of repopulation but Cra is not only our saviour but also in case the fallen and god form a temporary truce in order to match our strength locking us in a perpetual stalemate millennia from now when Cra our saviour and secret weapon is born he shall be the most powerful being in existence even the dragons shall cower before him and he shall wipe all who oppose him from existence and all who remain will serve us" Lucifer's evil laugh echoing throughout the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A couple of things before I begin the chapter:**

 **The current young devils are Generation six not generation five I miscounted also I am suggestions for a better name for this story.**

 **Also some things will not go according to Cannon and just a heads up my fanfics do not tend to pass the point in the story where the anime is at so sometimes I have to wait for the next season to come out but back back on topic let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 2:

30 years before the beginning of the Great War

The locations of where each breeding generation (generation one, generation two, generation three, generation four, generation five, generation six and generation seven) would be kept, as well as where Cra (who would be the only eighth generation devil of the project) would be raised, had been decided. The fortresses that would house them had been constructed and the project had started a mere five years earlier. Generation one was kept in an underground secret bunker under Agreas, Generation two would be kept in an underground fortress built into a cave system that was under what one day became Dragon Mountain, Generation three were going to be kept in a Hidden Castle built in Malebolge surrounded by mountains on all sides, Generation four in a hidden forest stronghold in Bael territory far to the the east, Generation five under Phenex territory, Generation six in a magma insulated Bunker under a sea of magma in Limbo, Generation seven in a Keep inside Gremory territory and Cra would be brought back to Lucifaad and raised by Lucifer himself.

That was the plan anyways…

(HUGE TIME SKIP)

(twenty years before the start of the Devil Civil War)

Zekram Bael's POV

(It was time for the five year report that the Siseneg Magical System produced every five years) and like clockwork exactly five years since the last report had arrived the new report was sent directly into my mind leaving no physical evidence behind you the original four Maous and I created The system to generate the reports and teleport the newborn devils to their generation's proper location.

[Project Siseneg Report]

[Generation 1 Devils: 150] [Successful Generation 1 Devils: 150]

[Important Generation 1 Devils: 140] [Generation 1 Devils Required: 128]

[Generation 2 Devils: 75] [Successful Generation 2 Devils: 70]

[Important Generation 2 Devils: 70] [Generation 2 Devils Required: 64]

[Generation 3 Devils: 35] [Generation 4 Devils: 2]

[Generation 1 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 2 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 3 Experiment Participation Status: Breeding]

[Generation 4 Experiment Participation Status: Waiting]

(five years later)

(fifteen years before the start of the Devil Civil War)

[Project Siseneg Report]

[Generation 1 Devils: 150] [Successful Generation 1 Devils: 150]

[Important Generation 1 Devils: 140] [Generation 1 Devils Required: 128]

[Generation 2 Devils: 75] [Successful Generation 2 Devils: 70]

[Important Generation 2 Devils: 70] [Generation 2 Devils Required: 64]

[Generation 3 Devils: 35] [Generation 4 Devils: 3]

[Generation 1 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 2 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 3 Experiment Participation Status: Breeding]

[Generation 4 Experiment Participation Status: Waiting]

(14 years 1 month before the start of the Devil Civil War)

3rd Person POV

(Generation 3 Malebolge Stronghold)

Samael having escaped imprisonment in Cocytus had finally after two months gotten out of Cocytus, and reached Malebolge the second lowest layer of Hell, and had decided to recover in a nearby mountain range, however everything changed when he reached the center of the mountain range, what he saw was a medieval castle assuming that it was abandoned, he body slammed one of the castle walls splintering the pieces of the cross he was previously bound with and breaking through the wall. What Samael found pissed off the damnable abomination to no end, his new stronghold was crawling with devils. He ate the first one swallowing it whole the terrible cracking noise from the crunching of the devil's bones as it was swallowed whole echoed throughout the castle halls. The other devils were panicked never having fought before in their lives and watching one of their own swallowed whole by a remorseless abomination. One of the descendants of Forneus and Asmodeus managed to drive a demonic trident through the left side of Samael's ribcage making the hideous monstrosity make a ear shattering screech the trident's head breaking off still inside Samael. Samael turned and ripped the devil that attacked him in two. Turning to a third devil Samael impaled both their shoulder blades with his claws and pulled them apart. The next two devils were simultaneously stabbed through the chest by Samael's unrelenting claws. While Samael was impaling the two devils a third devil had managed to sneak behind the monster and ripped off Samael's right wing, Samael howled in pain and grabbed the devil by wrapping his tail around the devil's neck and holding off the ground squeezed the devil's neck until with a sickening pop the devil's neck exploded and their head popped off at that moment another blood curdling screech came from Samael his tail had just been lopped off by yet another devil Samael turned and viciously ripped their throat out with his mighty fangs and let out a feral roar. Samael was furious these puny devils were actually wounding him, he turned to an eighth devil and with a flurry of slashes from his claws the shredded remains of the devil rained like confetti. Samael turned seeing a devil fleeing he lept into the air and landed on its head which exploded under his foot. He approached a tenth devil and ripped the devil's heart out and ate the heart blood spewing all over his face. He minced his next victim leaving nothing but tiny pieces of flesh. The twelfth devil's corpse looked like the remains of an animal after a small wolf pack had finished with it chunks of flesh were missing a large chunk of his left thigh several chunks of each arm, the flesh surrounding the left shoulder blade had been eaten as had a large chunk from their right side, not to mention that their left foot was gone and that the chewed up calf from their right leg was half way across the room. Samael was no longer exterminating these devils, no this was a brutal massacre where the corpses were mangled, he spat up acid melting seven devils leaving pools of liquified bone marrow and blood. A descendant of Balam came at him and using his enhanced strength shattered Samael's Left Shoulder Blade leaving his left arm hanging limp and unusable. Samael trying to slash the descendant of Balam with his right arm found that his strike had been stopped as the devil had grabbed two of his five mighty claws and shattered them with his enhanced strength Samael, lunged at the devil and ripped out his throat killing him. Samael clawed another devil leaving three long gaping slash marks across their torso. He ripped off the arm of a pregnant devil and bit the leg of another devil probably her mate. Then he spat up blood, his poisoned blood on a twenty fourth devil before, he fell to the ground his injuries finally ending him. Fifteen devils survived his onslaught, but four of them were injured, Samael was furious he couldn't even take them all with him, those were his last thoughts before the accursed being hated by all finally died.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Ten years before the start of the Devil Civil War)

[Project Siseneg Report]

[Generation 1 Devils: 150] [Successful Generation 1 Devils: 150]

[Important Generation 1 Devils: 56] [Generation 1 Devils Required: 128]

[Generation 2 Devils: 75] [Successful Generation 2 Devils: 70]

[Important Generation 2 Devils: 28] [Generation 2 Devils Required: 64]

[Generation 3 Devils: 35] [Generation 3 Devils Alive: 11]

[Generation 4 Devils: 7]

[Generation 1 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 2 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 3 Experiment Participation Status: Incomplete]

[Generation 4 Experiment Participation Status: Inprogress]

"SHIT!" Zekram Bael was not having a good day something had gone wrong with Project Siseneg somehow twenty one of the devils had been killed and only seven generation four devils were born even though sixteen generation four devils were required.

(Elsewhere Four other devils were in similar moods as the report brought terrible news)

(Nineteen hours later)

(Generation Three Stronghold)

Five devils were gathered around the gaping hole in the wall of the castle, they were Zekram Bael, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub and Creuserey Asmodeus the scene in front of them was neither pleasant nor was it improving any of their moods. Twenty dead devils around the corpse of Samael and four other dead devils whose corpses were newer than the other twenty leaving each of the eleven remaining devils inside mourning the loss of twenty four of the thirty four other beings that they had grown up with.

(Timeskip)

(One month before the Devil Civil War)

(Bael Territory)

Third Person POV

Rizevim Lucifer was furious he demanded that the Generation four devils be given to him none of the generation three devils had survived the training and experimentation that the four descendants of the original Maous had forced upon them. Zekram, However was unwilling to give his precious generation four devils to the four descendants as he remembered the other purpose that Cra was to serve other than a weapon the public reason, that the project was supposed to preserve the devil race and while a good portion of the genome was gone he could still breed one generation six devil which would contain 32 bloodlines and that would widen the devil gene pool immensely as well as bring back some of the extinct pillars strengthening not only the devil race but Zekram's political power for two reason first off the house of Bael was the most prominent of the pillars and always had been so increasing the strength of the pillars would increase his strength and the fact that Zekram would be seen as a hero for saving the devil race would increase his image making him and his house even more powerful and loved in the devil community.

(Neither side was willing to budge and thus started the Devil Civil War)

(Thirty Years later)

[Project Siseneg Report]

[Generation 1 Devils: 150] [Successful Generation 1 Devils: 150]

[Important Generation 1 Devils: 56] [Generation 1 Devils Required: 128]

[Generation 2 Devils: 75] [Successful Generation 2 Devils: 70]

[Important Generation 2 Devils: 28] [Generation 2 Devils Required: 64]

[Generation 3 Devils: 35] [Generation 4 Devils: 7]

[Generation 5 Devils: 2]

[Generation 1 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 2 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 3 Experiment Participation Status: Finished]

[Generation 4 Experiment Participation Status: Breeding]

[Generation 5 Experiment Participation Status: Waiting]

(fifty years later (the end of Devil Civil War))

[Project Siseneg Report]

[Generation 1 Devils: 150] [Successful Generation 1 Devils: 150]

[Important Generation 1 Devils: 56] [Generation 1 Devils Required: 128]

[Generation 2 Devils: 75] [Successful Generation 2 Devils: 70]

[Important Generation 2 Devils: 28] [Generation 2 Devils Required: 64]

[Generation 3 Devils: 35] [Generation 4 Devils: 7]

[Generation 5 Devils: 3] [Generation 6 Devils: 1]

[Generation 1 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 2 Experiment Participation Status: Complete]

[Generation 3 Experiment Participation Status: Finished]

[Generation 4 Experiment Participation Status: Finished]

[Generation 5 Experiment Participation Status: Finished]

[Experiment Status: Unable to Continue]

[New Devils Since Last Report: 2

(Devil 1)

(Generation 5)

(Age 4 years 11 months)

(Gender: Male)

(Last known Location: Generation 5 Stronghold: 3 years 2 months ago)

(Devil 2)

(Generation 6)

(Age 1 year 9 months)

(Gender: Male)

(Last known Location: Generation 6 Stronghold: 5 months ago)

(Earlier Missing Gap From 1 year 7 months ago to 11 months ago)

Shit Zekram thought I was unaware that he had been taken for 8 months and put back I bet they hoped I would never find out, he seemed fine I wonder what they could have possibly done to him worried about the to be Sire that he had worked so hard to make sure was created.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3rd Person POV

(4 months later)

Zekram had noticed something starting when the child had turned two he began giving off enormous waves of demonic energy enough to concern Zekram and it didn't seem like it was natural because this was far greater than what he had been emitting five weeks ago. Zekram called for a meeting of the elder devils wanting to lay claim to his project.

(Meeting)

"Let me start this meeting by emphasizing just how old I am" Zekram said earning a couple of snickers from some of the slightly less ancient devils. "My life has spanned eons I was alive during the great war, I led our race after the original Maous fell in that conflict, I am so ancient in fact that I have not only watched my children grow up and have children, who I have watched grow up and have children, who I have watched grow up and have children, who I have watched grow up and have children, who I have watched grow up and are having children. With a life as long as mine you are able to take on projects that span many generations, some of the more ancient among us may remember a pre-war and I am not talking about the civil war I am talking pre great war the Lucifaadan Meetings and a project labeled Siseneg, a project that I had to try and salvage, because of Lucifer's poor choice of placement for one of the generation compounds I was only able to thirty two out of the seventy six bloodlines, and then those runts Rizevim Lucifer and Shalba Beelzebub who tried to kill me and take him from me. They wanted to weaponize something I have worked on for eons, since before the great war I have worked to ensure our continued survival and although there were some mishaps do to the Lucifer family I managed to save thirty two bloodlines of the original seventy six bloodlines. I am going to take him over to tech support... I mean to our Head of Research Technology, the Maou Ajuka Beelzebub to have some tests done to determine which clans he is from, with this child we can hopefully revive some of the extinct pillars which would strengthen our race as a whole." Zekram said earning applause from the gathered devils.

(Later that day)

(Ajuka's Castle)

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

(KNOCK) (KNOCK) (KNOCK)

(KNOCK!) (KNOCK!) (KNOCK!)

"COOL IT I AM ALMOST THERE!" A shout came from inside. Ajuka Beelzebub cracked the door open and was going to peer outside but as soon as the door was opened Zekram managed to squeeze through the door while holding a small child under his arm. (Oh Zekram why don't you come in) Ajuka thought sarcastically before noticing the child the child didn't appear to be from the Bael family after all his hair wasn't black which was the standard for the Bael clan. "Zekram who is that… wait where did the child go?" Ajuka said pointing to where the child who was now wandering around the room had been. "First things first what is discussed here does not leave this room." Zekram said. "No!" Ajuka's responded, pissing Zekram off considerably "How about you don't tell another soul about this for the next eighteen years" Zekram said Bael energy gathering around him as he got more and more angry. "I said there is no way in hell I am going to be an accomplice in whatever shady shit you are doing that you are being so secretive about!" Ajuka declared angrily starting to form his Kankara Formula. Suddenly both devils were knocked off their feet as a massive shockwave of power hit them. Zekram coughed getting back on his feet the ancient devil gave Ajuka a dirty look as if to say look what you did now asshole. Ajuka being much younger than Zekram effortlessly got up and dusted himself off, he turned to see what could have caused the massive shockwave capable of knocking both him and Zekram a devil so ancient that he had been in charge of the underworld for a countless number of years, having taken charge after the original Maous perished in the Great War and stepping down as the official leader of the underworld a couple of years before the Underworld Civil War started. Ajuka scanned the room and found nothing until he looked down he saw the young child between him and Zekram with hands outstretched as though he was separating the two much older devils. Finally examining the child he determined the child was between eighteen months and four years in age, he had eyes that could be mistaken for sapphires but on closer inspection were a dark blueish Indigo in color, another irregularity in terms of the toddler's appearance was his hair, on a glance it could be mistaken for a peppered like pattern of platinum and blonde but on closer inspection he could see that every the hair color had a every other hair color pattern alternating between a half silver half platinum (as in the metals) color, and blonde (much like that of the Phenex clan). His hair was kept in a mullet that came down to his shoulders in the back and covered his forehead in the front, all combed straight and flat giving him an oddly pristine and regal look. He wore what looked to be a tiny gray suit jacket, an undershirt, gray suit pants, and tiny grey leather dress shoes. Making him look sophisticated if you could actually find him as the grey seemed to help the toddler blend in as though Zekram was hoping to hide the small child by making him not attention grabbing because of the lack of shine that most nobles wore, yet it was fancy enough that he would not be noticed at a high class gathering, somehow Zekram Bael had found this child the perfect way to be near him at all times without the little one drawing attention to himself. "Fourteen years, I won't tell anyone for the next fourteen years" Ajuka said breaking the silence, "Fifteen Years of not telling anyone and that includes the other three Maous" Zekram responded with a serious tone on the last part. "Fourteen years three months and I will keep it from everyone but Sirzechs" Ajuka said trying to haggle with Zekram. "Fourteen years nine months and fourteen days and I will tell you everyone that knows, when, if and only what parts of this they know and you will still tell no one and speak of this with no one and that is my final offer" Zekram Bael said

"Fourteen years five months and nineteen days, you keep me in the loop and I will only discuss what parts they know with those that already know it, take it or leave it Zekram." Ajuka said. "Fine!" Zekram growled angrily. "Now out with it and why with all the secrecy" Ajuka demanded. "I know you aren't even close to old enough to have been alive during the Lucifaadan Meetings but before the great war It was decided by me and the four Maous agreed that a way to ensure our survival would be needed. Beelzebub came up with a plan a brilliant but crazy plan to make an invincible devil a devil who would contain all seventy six of the original devil bloodlines. But since seventy six isn't a number that can be equally bred down into one devil he wanted to go with the next "Breedable" number one hundred twenty eight which with my interjections I got the number increased to one hundred and fifty so we would have a twenty two devil buffer zone. Asmodeus decided we could not keep all the generations in one facility, so Lucifer had eight separate "strongholds" constructed in different locations throughout the underworld, and I had us create a system that would give us a progress report once every five years. We called it Project Siseneg and all was well, at least for the first two generations of the experiment. However because of Lucifer's placement of Generation three stronghold it got attacked and because of the losses suffered from the attack the experiment could not be completed in it's entirety but I never forgot the purpose of the project and continued the experiment using the few generation four devils and from them the generation five devils and using them I managed to create a single generation six devil which is the two year old child I brought in with me today." Zekram said. The toddler waved at Ajuka as he was mentioned in the story. "I came here for a doctor of sorts, because I need three things from you Ajuka scratch that this child needs three things from you Ajuka (The Toddler gives Ajuka big sad begging eyes)" Zekram says. "First off there was one more thing in the final report it told me that there was a gap in the timeframe where his the child's location was unknown you his whereabouts were unknown that spanned an eight month period." Zekram said. "By whom and for what reason was he taken and why was he returned" asked Ajuka. "My best guess is Rizevim Lucifer took him and had Shalba Beelzebub do something to him, Rizevim wanted to weaponize the remaining subjects after the attack on the generation three facility, and the reason he returned the child is the child would have been found otherwise because the old satan faction was not fairing well in the war and they probably thought I would never notice, the reason I think they were successful is well when he turned two his power increased dramatically." Zekram said. "What do you need me for?" Ajuka asked still confused as to why he was brought into this. "Like I said earlier I need three things from you, excuse me this child needs three well actually four things from you (The child once again was giving Ajuka a begging face); We need to figure out which thirty two of the seventy six bloodlines he has in him, what Rizevim had done to him, for you to monitor him as in his health and his condition, and for you to keep your mouth shut like we agreed earlier. Imagine how many of the extinct pillars he can bring back, but I need your help, for three reasons, one being a descendant of thirty two clans makes him way to complex for anyone else to possibly be able to accurately monitor him and the effects of whatever Rizevim did to him, only you can figure out what Rizevim's experiments did to him, and only you are able to make sense of his complex genetics and complex magical energy to find out which clans he descends from." Zekram said knowing buttering Ajuka up would definitely get him to help. "Follow me" Ajuka said pretty damn sure that he had just gotten played. "You said thirty two right?" Ajuka asked. "Thirty two what?" Zekram said annoyed by the fact that Ajuka wasn't make any sense. "Bloodlines" Ajuka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes he is a descendant of thirty two of the seventy six High Devil bloodlines" Zekram said. "Do you know any of them" Ajuka asked." "I can make guesses if that would help" Zekram said sarcastically. "Ok so considering there are thirty three active pillars and I know where to look for indicators on quite a few of them and I can put a couple at the bottom of the list right now because of he doesn't share a few highly potent traits from those families I highly doubt for example that he is a member of the house of Gremory because he doesn't have the seemingly inescapable crimson hair I mean Zeoticus… oh sorry sore subject... well Sirzechs still had Crimson hair and it is said that everyone in the house of gremory always has the crimson hair hell I am even willing to bet if Sirzechs had a kid with his queen Grayfia that it still wouldn't matter and the child would have Crimson hair so I am going to put Gremory at the bottom of the list he and I find it even less likely that he is a descendant of either the Vepar clan or Forneus clan." Ajuka says. "Seventy three possibilities left and thirty two spaces to fill." Zekram says already tired of this process. Yay he shouts clapping his hands suddenly the child sneezes accidently firing off a bolt of the Bael clan's power of destruction, blasting a hole through the wall." "Make that seventy two possibilities left and thirty one spaces to fill." Zekram said grinning thoroughly enjoying himself and the look of despair on the Maou's face staring at the hole that had just been blasted through the wall of his castle. After putting the child in a machine that looked like a machine humans would use for MRIs

(Two hours later)

We have some results the ones we got matches for are the clans: Bael, Sitri, and Astaroth. But keep in mind I only have a few different clan genomes mapped out, but I wanted to do this way first as it is faster and easier than the other way which will require research and take a lot longer… but you might actually be able to help seeing as you are as old as you are…" Ajuka said. "What does me being old have to do with this" Zekram said glaring at Ajuka. "Well… you see… you having been alive before the great war you might know some of the original clan symbols especially the original symbols of the clans that have fallen." Ajuka said tactfully, trying not to offend the ancient devil. "But first let's see if we can find out what has been done to him" Ajuka said. Putting him in another machine that also looked like the human's MRI machine if not bigger. After about forty five seconds Ajuka called for Zekram to come look at something. "Is there a problem" Zekram said agitated. "Well I think I found what they did" Ajuka says bitterly. "Are you going to tell me or just make a face like someone just stole your favorite toy." Zekram said getting more impatient by the second. "They kind of did steal and then bastardize my toy come take a look at this. On the screen was a clusterfuck of something they were crammed into an almost sphere like shape as Zekram looked closer he looked over at Ajuka. "Is that what I think it is." Zekram asked looking pale. "I do believe it is" Ajuka said equally if not paler than Zekram.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter although it wasn't really much of one but maybe that's just because I know the answer but seriously I hinted at it hardcore to the point where it was basically inferred and the only way I could have made it less of a cliffhanger would have been to actually literally tell you. Anyways on with the story big time skip between chapters here sorry about that but unless you want to here about every second of everyday and I am not going to go about this like The Truman Show, so time skips there shall be**

 **PS after the fall of Samael Ddraig and Albion regained some power they had lost to Samael before they were sealed, so ya good for them**

 **PS First Person that can guess the exact age Daemon will be when Ajuka is allowed to tell Sirzechs and the other Maous can ask me a question about this story I will answer in the following chapter and only the Elder Devils know of Daemon's existence. Feel free to guess the houses. Currently known are Bael, Sitri, Astaroth and one more you will find out about in this chapter that means there are twenty eight left for you guys to guess**

 **Oh and before anyone complains that Daemon is OP he is supposed to be I mean Project Siseneg was supposed to make a devil strong enough to take over the world and although it never finished, he was also experimented on by Rivezim.**

 **Also I know some chapters are longer than others it is just because at least before the Cannon Arcs start I was originally trying to avoid large time jumps in the middle of chapters. (Well I gave up on that)**

 **On a side note sorry this chapter took so long I thought I had already published it like 9 months ago. So to apologize I made it about three times as long.**

 **I also had to rewrite it again when I found out how old Rias was when certain events happened such as getting her evil pieces.**

 **Also I apologize for any grammatical mistakes they are the result of my continuous rewriting.**

 **Keep in mind that the brooding at the beginning of the last chapter is the night before the meeting**

 **Also no one has even tried to guess how old Daemon will be when Ajuka can tell Sirzechs about Daemon keep in mind Beelzebub's a tricky bastard and would certainly count that first day**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(9 years 3 months)**

 **Daemon's POV**

"Grandpa Z it is just the human world I am much stronger than anything up there." I told Zekram irritated that he was trying to stop me. "I am siding with the kid on this one after all with his irresponsible levels of power he could best most supernatural beings with ease and he is fast enough to escape anything he can't beat." Ajuka said. "Fine you want to go on your own defeat me in a sparring match kiddo." Zekram said smirking at finding a way to stop his prize from leaving his influence and protection.

"Lets go." I said with confidence. "You got balls kiddo let's go back home then we can spar quick so we can get this nonsense out of your system." Zekram said confident that he could hold the kid off in his sleep.

(Zekram's secret sparring arena)

"Barriers are up kiddo so I don't have to worry about us being sensed." Zekram said."Come on grandpa Z show me what you got" I said cheekily. Zekram fired off a slow and wimpy blast of demonic energy as he wasn't willing to risk injuring Daemon after all the work he had put into him. I slowly moved out of the way as to make it look like it almost hit me. "You will need to be faster than that to win" Zekram said firing four slightly faster but still pathetically week shots of demonic energy each about the size of a ping pong ball. One of them hit me doing absolutely nothing surprising Zekram. "What was that supposed to do" I ask cheekily before catching a marble sized piece of the Bael power of destruction. "Come on kiddo you have done well but you can't beat me" Zekram said. Not willing to show my true hand I form two orbs each the size of a baseball using the Bael power of destruction and throw them slowly only about one and a half times as fast as Zekram's second attack and about three times as solid as the marble he just sent at me. Zekram used his own power to destroy one of the orbs before getting hit with the other. "Very good, Daemon much better than I expected." Zekram said before firing four golf ball sized orbs of demonic power and to volleyball sized orbs containing the Bael power of destruction. I made a flimsy barrier and forced it to shatter right after the attacks hit to make it look weaker than it actually was. I then stomped my foot raising eight bowling ball sized pieces of stone Before bringing out my phoenix wings and with a single flap I sent the then burning meteors at Zekram. "Creative, resourceful and powerful but not…" Zekram stopped when he was knocked over as I had swept his feet out from under him. "My real attack?" I offered cheekily with an ice spear pointed at him. "Fine you can go to the human world" Zekram grumbled.

(Time skip)

(8 months after Daemon's 13th birthday)

Daemon's POV

I was in the human world in the winter in Romania and only one thing was on my mind which is why the hell am I in the human world in a blizzard… oh that's right because Zekram decided I needed to spend time in the human world because according to Zekram "It isn't proper for a devil your age to not have any servants of their own." I guess I should start building my peerage my potentially gigantic almost great war sized peerage anyways. After all I did have 480 mutation pieces thanks to the experimentation done on me by Rizevim who inserted 32 king pieces which were forcefully mutated making their entire sets mutation pieces, resulting in my 32 complete sets. The experiments were had two unintended but vital effects, First the King pieces actually helped stabilize my power so I didn't spontaneously go supernova and destroy everything, and the second effect was breaking the evil piece system, you see when multiple king pieces were forced into me it shattered the piece uniformity limitation created by Ajuka, in other words I could do the impossible I had been given me the power to mix pieces.

That's when I heard it, the sound of horse hooves from behind me. I looked back and saw crimson, Gremory I thought, remembering what Zekram said about the clan I jumped into some nearby bushes and waited it sounded like a girl around my age maybe a little younger than me had found a runaway dhampir that had died she reincarnated the recently killed child and left taking him with her. I waited until she left and snuck off towards a bridge nearby and what I found found was soul wrenching, at first I didn't think she was real, her porcelain skin with its unnaturally pale complexion and her unmoving form, I thought she was dead, until I got closer and a golden aura surrounded her ruby red eyes half opened as if to weak to open all the way, "save him" a beautiful but barely audible voice said. "The dhampir child?" I asked softly attempting to reach out towards the female. "He is safe he has been saved by a young girl I believe is a part of the Gremory household" I said. She slumped going almost lifeless, "No please don't leave me" I said my eyes welling up with tears. "I can see it in your eyes you're kind, do me a favor and once I (cough) am gone… (cough) (cough) have expired, please take my body far away from here somewhere where they won't find it" She said the glow getting fainter. "NO! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! I WON'T LET YOU!" I cried and started to pour my demonic energy into her for her to use as fuel for now instead of her fading life force.

Realization struck me I could more or less trick this girl and she would probably be mad for awhile but it would be worth it to save this beautiful creature plus she can't be much older than me and a child should not die never experiencing so many things and knowing dhampirs happiness was probably not something she knew therefore it is my duty to give her a better life I thought.

"I am sorry, I really want to help you but as a devil unless you make a pact with me I can't involve myself in the business of other factions." I said with sad and innocent face. "You can have anything that's mine to give you just need to stop them, they can't get it..." She said. "I can only think of one way to stop whoever is after you and I can do you one better, I can stop anyone else from being able to get you as well, all I ask is you let me help you, I know of your kind and the sad lives they live, but I will protect you now and forever and you will finally be able to be happy." I said. "I understand just do it quick before they find us." She said urging me to hurry up. "Woah please not so rough you're my first time" I said bashfully making her porcelain skin turn the same shade as her eyes. "I grabbed out a piece from three different sets one mutation queen, one mutation bishop, and one mutation pawn. "I am Daemon and you shall stand beside me for now and for always my stunningly beautiful Queen, bishop, pawn. Your life is mine and I will make sure that this one, unlike your last is filled with joy, so I order thee to rise up and meet me." I said. The pieces going into her body and she rose suddenly I heard noise in the distance and the girl urged me to get us away from there. I teleported us to the underworld.

We arrived outside of Zekram's study, where I heard someone shouting at Zekram "I know you ordered her to be silenced Zekram and once I find out what she had learned I will expose it and take you down… in the name of the Morning Star, Cleria's death will not be in vain" The man shouted

I had more sneaking around to do first stop to do so I went to Ajuka's castle. "Aju-kama Aju-Aju I need a couple of favors." I said appearing behind the green haired maou. "Ask Zekram" was Ajuka's grouchy reply. "Can't" I said. "I need to know about a man who was yelling at Grandpa Zekram?" I asked giving pouty eyes to Ajuka. "It was probably just Diehauser don't worry about it kid." Ajuka said. "Why was he so mad at grandpa Z?" I asked. "Look Daemon I like ruffling old Zekram's feathers more than anyone but I also would like to keep my hide and I will get skinned if I say anymore, however if you want to keep looking it can be our little secret, Stingy old man did give us one more symbol to try but he won't tell me which family this symbol belongs to it is extremely archaic yet I feel I have seen it somewhere before." Ajuka said.

5 minutes later

"You know the drill, pour your demonic power into the circle if it lights up we have a match if not… you get the idea" Ajuka said half there, half wondering why Zekram refused to tell him which crest it was and the contents of the sealed envelope to be given to Daemon if it was a match… probably won't be a match and therefore won't matter anyways Ajuka thought to himself…

"Aju-kama we got one" I said triumphantly. Ajuka gave the envelope to Daemon his brain not working properly as it was unable to process the information. Zekram was hiding something. I waved bye-bye to Aju-kama and teleported outside the castle where I had left my new queen. She was waiting as a swarm of bats and transformed back to normal when she saw me ever so gracefully landing… on top of me.

"I got a letter and as my queen we should both see it I said breaking the seal. "Congratulations little one you have one the genetic lottery little one even if it was rigged quite a bit I am Lucifer the Morning Star and if you were able to break the seal that means I have successfully ensured the survival of my bloodline, that is right little one you are a Lucifer dear child and since you are reading this I am gone and I am sure Zekram has been raising you in my stead at this point try and open the smaller envelope if you can that means that the project was successful through completion and you Cra shall rule over all creation HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (switch over to that letter now), if you can not well at least it worked to a degree, if my idiotic son is alive don't let him use you, you are still a much more powerful Lucifer then he ever will be (probably… not sure how far Project Siseneg made it), and remember even if the world isn't yours everything under it sure as hell is, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, and remember what was mine should be yours,

Lucifer the Morning Star" I read. "Why does Lucifer write the laughing into a letter" I asked. Other letter was useless as I knew that I was the product of what Zekram managed to save from the remains of the project. "Tell me about yourself" I asked my queen. "My name is Valerie and I have the Cup" she said ominously. "Valerie I need you to take this and we are going to teleport somewhere, I will be able to speak with you through this and I need you to do as I say as you will be a lot more believable than me but if they ask too many questions I need you to get out of there" I said making a small magic circle next to her ear I then fixed her hair so it concealed the magic circle and made one next to my ear as well. I teleported us somewhere I had been warned against going so many times, Lilith the new capital of Hell, in front of us was the Underworld Internal Affairs Records and Archives Building. "Go in and ask the lady at the front desk to see a record about a friend of yours."

Valerie walked into the building and there was a secretary with black hair tied in a bun who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties she wore a black skirt suit and was sitting in front of a computer behind the front desk. Valerie jumped up and rang the service bell on top of the counter. "Are you lost little one?" The bespectacled secretary asked. "No I am just looking for information on what happened to a friend of mine" Valerie repeated my words verbatim. "What is her name sweetie" The secretary asked adjusting her glasses. "Cleria Belial" Valerie repeated. "And what might your name be little one." The secretary asked. "Valerie" she said making sure not to give more than her first name exactly as I instructed. "Cleria Belial was first in line to be the head of Belial family, she was the governor of Kuoh for almost fifty months until she died two years ago at the age of sixteen, during a cooperative operation for more information please contact external affairs." She read. "Who exactly are… where did you go?" The secretary asked.

"Are we going to external affairs next?" Valerie asked. "Not quite, Sirzechs will probably hear about the stunt you just pulled so we will have to let it cool down and we need to find you somewhere to stay, because I don't want anyone knowing my hand yet, plus I know of someone who can protect you in the meantime while keeping you off the radar, we can't let other devils know how smart I am yet." I said.

"Plus this could be your first pact as a devil." I added. "How many pacts have you made Daemon?" Valerie asks. "Just the one I made with you." I said sheepishly.

I teleported back to an alley in Bael territory after sending Valerie to my contact.

"Come on now girl, an extra demon girl like you should be honored that I am offering to touch you especially in such an intimate place." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw what could only be described as a sunburnt elven christmas tree trying to grope a cute blonde girl, both parties were around my age. "Hey Jingle Bells, what gives you the right to go around harassing girls" I yelled. "No need to be shy cutie, I just wanted to see what's under your top." the sunburnt elven christmas tree said completely ignoring me as he went to grab the girls shirt. (Crack) "Dont ignore me, christmas elf." I said now between him and the girl with a bone crushing grip on his forearm. "Now apologize to the girl" I growled pulling hard on his arm probably dislocating the arm and leaving a couple of fractures in the bones in his forearm which was still in my vice like grip. "Sorry" he growled through gritted teeth. "What are you sorry for…" Daemon started before being interrupted by a new voice turning to face the newcomer he saw a boy older than him by two maybe three years. "Picking on the weak is no way to try to impress a lady" The newcomer said. The newcomer was muscular teen with black hair and purple eyes that looked distantly similar but most certainly related to Daemon's own Indigo eyes. The sunburnt elven christmas tree used the newcomer's arrival to escape my grasp which I only noticed when he said "I am sorry I bothered to complement such an ungrateful brat from the extra clans like you" He hissed spitting on the girls shoes before teleporting out. "What do you have to say for yourself bullying that weakling, do you think it makes you look cool, that it makes you tough." The muscular teen said getting in my face as he was obviously completely oblivious to what had just happened. (SLAP) "He was protecting me from that creep who thought that he could do whatever he wanted to me because he is a high class devil from a pillar family and I am just some girl from an extra demon clan, this boy saved me from that creep's groping and god knows what else." She screamed at the larger teen who had gotten in my face. "It appears as though I misread the situation my name is Sairaorg Bael currently the heir to the Bael clan, and you have my deepest apologies." The muscular teen said bowing. "I don't see what's wrong with you, I mean Grandpa Z- -I mean so you are the devil who is going to be the next head of the Bael clan, my name is Daemon it's nice to meet you, Sai… but I need to get going, so bye" Daemon said teleporting out. In the quick glance that Sairaorg got at the magic circle he spotted something amongst the mess of symbols, he was only to spot it because of how well he knew it after all it was the symbol on his own magic circle amidst the chaos of lines in that boys magic circle there was the symbol of the Bael clan. Sairaorg had a couple of errands to run.

Arriving back in my room I remembered what I had learned from sending Valerie into the internal affairs office.

Cleria Belial Age 16 deceased two years ago died during a joint mission with the church to take down a stray devil. How could that be Zekram's fault I thought to myself.


End file.
